The Devil on my Shoulder
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Sam and Dean are fighting...again. And this night Sam decides to take the Impala, drive to the next bar and drinks so much alcohol until he forgets all fighting between him and his brother. But sadly he also loses his senses for danger when a certain fallen angel appear


_**First things first.  
>I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!<strong>___

_My best friend requested this a few weeks ago.  
>I must say this turned out quiet different than i thought.<br>But i still like it. I hope you will like it as well._

_Warnings: OOC, a bit of tickling, fluff and it gets a bit emotional in the end__._

_And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
>Don't forget: My first language isn't english.<em>

_Hope you like it and i would appreciate feedback very much :)_

**_The devil_** **_on my shoulder_**

It came as it had come:

It started with some, yet quite harmless, insults, quickly became a not so friendly fight and ended in a quarrel.

Situations like this were nothing new for Sam and Dean.

Many times, the two brothers had already gotten into a fight.

Whether it was because of a job, a difficult decision, or something else.

Such stations ended almost every time in a quarrel. So even today.

Sam had decided to go out of his brother's way for the rest of the evening and without further ado he had grabbed the Impala and drove to the nearest bar, where the young Winchester had given himself the edge.

And now he sat there like a little misery.

A goodly number of small glasses reveal a strong solo drinking bout and Sam would have sworn he would already hear the angels sing.

He had never tolerate much alcohol.

Something his brother found extremely amusing.

Sam thought it was anything but funny, but that night he didn't care.

He just wanted to get away from all his thoughts and the dispute with Dean.

It already went to the early morning hours and there were hardly any people in the bar left.

Sam sat alone on his bar stool and slowly he also noted how his eyes closed bit by bit.

Even the bar manager refused to give Sam more whiskey or any other alcoholic beverage. Instead, he simply gave him a glass of water, whereupon Sam grimaced in disgust and pushed it away from him. Then he rested his head on his arms and his eyes threatened to close again.

Until a hand was put on his shoulder and startled him so much that he was wide awake within a few seconds. When he turned his head, a stupid looking grin graced his face and his vision seemed blurred, as he tried to see the man who sat beside him. The guy gave him a grin, but it was not friendly. On the contrary, because the grin was dark and ominous and the man's eyes twinkled mockingly, as he opened his mouth to talk to the drunken Winchester.

"Well Sammy. Looks like you have looked a bit too deep into the glass."

Sam replied with an equally stupid laugh and nodded.  
>His opponent grinned even wider and squeezed his shoulder.<p>

"Don't you recognize me Sam?"

"Do I have to?" answered the young Winchester with a quiet chuckle on his lips.

"You should recognize the devil, when he sits in front of you."

Lucifer's eyes sparkled even more when he saw the hint of shock in the boy's eyes. At least he thought it was shock, but as Sam once again let out a loud laugh, he taught him otherwise.

However, the devil was not discouraged and he grabbed Sam unceremoniously on his arm and pulled him close. The young hunter laughed again, even as Lucifer, brash as he was, threw him over his shoulder, threw some money on the table and then left the bar.

„Are we going out for a walk?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes, but still with that smirk on his lips.

"You could say it. You're surely tired Sammy. I think it's the best when I bring you in a bed. We two still had something to discuss with each other anyways, don't you think so?"

Again Sam let out a laugh and pinched his captor not very gently into his sides, making the fallen angel growl deeply.

"I'm not from the other side Lucy."

"Lucy?"

How could this human dare to give him such an outrageous and at the same time stupid nickname? And then also to say that he, as an angel, would deign to sleep with him!

If Sam wouldn't be his true vessel, he would have literally made him a head shorter in that moment. Nobody dared to call him, Lucifer, the king of hell, with such a ridiculous name and, moreover, accusing him of such a thing!

But when Lucifer thought that was already the worst that could happen, he had thought wrong...

Just an hour later, he had managed to bring Sam in the next best Motel.

He had left the Impala. He was, after all, an angel and was able to zap himself wherever he wanted.

But his problems, however, had only begun.

Sam still drove him mad, because he just wouldn't stop laughing.

No matter what he did or what he said, even threats were of no use. On the contrary, because Sam laughed even more at any other threat that left Lucifer's lips. The devil had the urge to just smash his head against the next best wall, but he tried to keep calm and instead he simply sat down next to Sam on the bed. Immediately the Winchester wrapped his arms around the perplexed angel.

Sam had already downed neat alcohol to hide all sense of danger.

"Let me go!" Lucifer growled and he grabbed Sam's arms and tried to push them away from his body. But Sam just laughed and seconds later he clung again to the fallen angel who slowly but surely lost his patience.

He just wanted to elicit only a small, but everything deciding "Yes" from him.

He had thought a drunken Sam was easy prey and it would be easy to make him say "Yes", but he had thought wrong.

The sober Sam was definitely better than this...this giant baby!

Lucifer was rudely torn from his thoughts when Sam made matters worse when he began to fondle him. At least he thought it was fumbling, because Sam didn't want to leave his belly alone and only God alone knew why he did it.

Although it would be better if his father knew nothing about this embarrassing situation...

When Sam then squeezed his finger to make matters worse, the devil escaped a, by his standards, far too high squeal and so the last remnants of his dignity was gone.

Meanwhile, Sam laughed again as an inmate of a mental hospital and he repeated it again. And again and again, until Lucifer himself couldn't stop his laughter and he fell back on the bed and he quickly pushed the boy's hands away from his body.

The hunter had sat up and looked at him with a wide grin.

"It looks like our little devil has a taste for sweets."

Lucifer blushed deeply. On the one hand, because of the rage at this insolence, on the other hand, because of the embarrassment.

"Be careful in choosing your words Sam," the angel warned him, but Sam seemed to ignore that warning again, because he slid his hands under the shirt of the other and pinched him in the slightly chubby belly, which made Lucifer squeal again.

"What's the matter? I'm telling the truth. Or how do you explain this to me? Or this? Or would you prefer that?"

The fingers pinched mercilessly at his sides and belly and brought Lucifer almost out of his mind. The angel squirmed under the hunter and tried to grab his nimble hands and he even managed to do that after a few attempts. His eyes seemed to pierce Sam and his cheeks were still bright red with anger and embarrassment.

"Stop it Sam!" He growled, but the Winchester only grinned.

"And it seems the little devil is also a bit ticklish."

"I'm not! And if you dare to call me again "little devil", then I'll feed you to the hellhounds! Vessel or not! I don't care! And now...get off of me!"

Lucifer gave the boy a hard push against the chest, which made him fall back into the pillows and he quickly sat down on Sam's legs to stop him from further stupid ideas, but as soon as he came too close to the hunter, Sam began to laugh again and his hands shot up to his sides and pinched him again. The angel went almost out of his skin when Sam's nimble fingers wiggled over his sides and this time the Devil escaped a resounding laugh. His concentration waned for a few moments so much that suddenly his wings unfolded almost like a reflex from behind his back.

Sam pulled his hands back immediately and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped open with fascination.

Lucifer's snow-white wings were stunning.

The individual feathers looked like they were made out of pure silk and it seemed to him as if the light of the small bedside lamp made the feathers glitter. He remembered that once Castiel told him that Lucifer had been given the most beautiful of all the angels' wings by God and if he now watched this splendor, then he knew it was true...

Lost in thoughts, he reached out to touch these wonderful wings, but Lucifer was faster than him, grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head and held them tight.

With a piercing gaze the angel looked down at him now.

"You would love to touch them, don't you Sammy?"

The threat in Lucifer's voice was clearly there, but Sam still was dead drunk and he also ignored this threat and nodded with a smile and he tried to free his hands from the strong grip. Of course without success.

Lucifer's face darkened.

"As if I would allow a pathetic and weak human to touch my gorgeous wings!" He growled and he squeezed Sam's wrists in warning.

But then this nasty grin spread across his face yet again as an idea came to his mind.

"Well, but I might reconsider it."

Sam's eyes lit up because of these words.

"Say "yes" and I allow you to touch my wings. And it gets even better, because when you finally give me your consent for me to take over your body, these wonderful wings will soon be a part of you, Sam."

Oh yes, Lucifer made his role as a seducer full justice this evening, but the disappointment met him shortly thereafter when Sam just shook his head, laughing. Apparently, he still was not drunk enough to give his consent.

But Lucifer didn't want to give up so quickly, because the next, fiendish idea had already burned in his head. A method by which he was able to break the will of even the toughest and he would not inflict a bit of pain to Sam, let alone injure his precious body.

The fallen angel concentrated and sent a part of his grace in the young body beneath him which began to shake shortly after. This time it was Sam's turn to squeal loudly as invisible fingers went on the trip and searched for all these small sensitive areas that would give him tears in his eyes.

Lucifer grinned as he looked down at the now squirming wildly and loudly laughing human, who was vainly tugging at his captured arms. But against a powerful angel like Lucifer was, the hunter didn't stand a chance and it was not long until the first tears made their way across his face which was scrunched up with laughter.

"We can now do this the easy or the hard way Sammy. Give me your consent and say "Yes" and I will stop. If you refuse...well I don't think I need to say more, right?"

To give his words more emphasis Lucifer shot another wave of his heavenly power in Sam's body, which made the young hunter screech, followed by almost hysterical laughter. The angel was glad that they were the only guests at this run-down motel and had luckily got the room at the very end of the corridor. So he could torture Sam without a human soul would hear anything about it.

His grin was (ironically) devilish as he looked at the laughing human.

He loved to torture the creation of his father, even if his chosen method of torture seemed rather harmless. He enjoyed it as Sam squirmed under him, as he threw his head back and forth, how his back arched off of the bed and how the tears ran down his bright pink cheeks. But of course he had to remember that Sam was a human and humans needed to breathe from time to time.

Therefore, he decided to give the hunter a short break and stopped his tickle-torture.

Grinning, he watched as Sam wiped his tears away on his shoulders and then looked him in the face.

"Well, Sam? How does it look? Will you say "Yes"? Or must I go on?"

To Lucifer's surprise Sam only grinned at him.

"Why did you stop Lucy? That was fun."

Immediately the grin disappeared from the angel's face, made space for only pure shock.

"W-what? Are you kidding me?!"

When Sam laughed at him again, the fallen angel lost the last thread of patience and he concentrated his power again to the human below him who immediately began to laugh loudly and squirmed wildly when the tickling started all over yet again.

There were fingers pinching and poking at his ribs and the spaces in between, fingers kneading into his sides, wiggling over his belly and inside his belly button, nails scratching at his armpits and even the underside of his feet and the back of his knees and it drove the young hunter absolutely insane with hysterical laughter as he squirmed around and kicked his legs wildly behind the fallen angel who enjoyed this way too much.

"You want to laugh Sammy? I'll give you a reason to laugh! And as long as you don't say "Yes", I am not going to stop! Tickle, tickle, tickle~."

The nasty grin, which Lucifer gave him, Sam could no longer see as more and more ticklish waves ran over his body and brought him to the edge of despair...

"Sam? Sammy! Damn what's going on?! Open your eyes!"

Dean desperately tried to wake his brother, who squirmed around wildly in his bed like a fury since several minutes. As Dean then gave him a not so gentle slap on his cheek, the young Winchester tore his eyes open... and regretted it immediately, as the light of the room lamp blinded him and burned like fire in his eyes. His heart raced as he had just run a marathon and he frantically looked around the small room...and looked directly into the worried-looking face of his big brother.

"Dean? Is that you?"

"Yes Sammy, it's me. It's alright, you are safe."

Sam's head felt as if a locomotive had hit him and he quickly closed his eyes again to protect his eyes from this blindingly bright light. Dean also saw this and turned off the big light in the room immediately.

"Better?" He asked, as Sam opened his eyes again.

The young Winchester could only nod and he massaged his fingers into his temples, to get rid of the pain in his head at least a little bit.

"Where am I?" he asked, when he had calmed down a bit.

"You're back in our room. It was not easy to find you. I found you in the middle of the night in the Impala. How well you didn't drive in your state. You were dead drunk when I moved back down here. Have you actually gone mad? Have you any idea how much I worried about you, you idiot?!"

Sam needed a few seconds to realize those words.

And he also needed some time to realize that it was not Lucifer, who now stood beside him and looked at him, that he was safe and was not tortured by the devil. The latter thought made him blush.

"What was wrong with you Sammy? The way you've squirmed around, I thought you were possessed by a demon. What did you dream?"

Sam's cheeks glowed and he turned his face away from his brother.

"It was just a dream?" he whispered and Dean nodded his head.

"Yes, just a dream. A pretty bad dream, if you ask me. What did you see?"

"Lucifer..."

More Dean seemed not to need as an answer, because he nodded and stroked him gently through his messy hair.

"Don't worry Sammy, no matter what he did to you, it was not real and it will not be real, do you understand? And now try to go back to sleep, it is still too early to get up. Always remember: These are only dreams. I am with you and I will not let him get you, do you understand?"

A soft smile crept onto Sam's face and he nodded in response.

"Good. Always remember Sammy: A big brother is always there for his little brother. Even if he sometimes behaves like a little bitch and I'm honest with you, because I have behaved like a bitch towards you as well. Do you forgive me?"

Sam let out a hoarse laugh and poked Dean half-heartedly in the side.

"Forgiven and forgotten."

Dean returned the little grin, which Sam gave him and pinched his side as well, which made the younger hunter squeak cutely and he immediately pushed the elder's hand away from his body.

The older hunter laughed out loud and a sinister glint was now in his eyes.

"Look at that. My baby brother is still ticklish? I should use this against you in the near future, so you don't always run around with a stoic face, because slowly you start to look like Cas. I swear your face will freeze like that if you don't laugh more and we don't want this to happen to you, right Sammy?"

Sam couldn't help the soft giggles, which bubbled up in his belly at those words and Dean winked at him before he went back to his bed, snuggled into the pillow and with a "Good night Sammy. Sleep well." he turned off the little light on his bedside table.

Silence returned and this time Sam fell asleep with a smile on his lips and a certainty that his brother would always be there for him, no matter how many times they fought or how many dangers lying in front of them.

They were a family and they would be a family for the rest of their lives...

**_The End_**


End file.
